A Ilha
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic YaoiLemonCrossovercomédia


Por Leona-EBM

A Ilha

Desde o começo dissera que não queria ir, mas como sempre o arrastaram sem sequer perguntar se ele estava afim. Agora o que havia acontecido? Havia ido com eles para aquela praia lotada de gente, com aquele calor infernal, com aquele bando de malucos, e agora se encontrava sozinho debaixo do guarda-sol.

Seus belos fios azul-petróleo voavam com as poucas brisas que passavam por eles, seus olhos miravam aquele imenso mar que parecia lhe sorrir, porém, Camus não iria entrar naquela água com um monte de gente, sabia que seus amigos iriam sacaneá-lo de alguma forma.

- Vamos entrar na água, Camus! – Milo aparece de repente assustando o francês.

- Não quero.

- Vamos! Larga de ser velho! – riu.

- Não vou, acho que vou voltar para o hotel!

- Sempre longe da diversão, não é Camus? – sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado sem deixar de olhar para o francês – Por que não relaxa? A vida não é só guerras! Agora que Athena nos ressuscitou podemos gozar da vida que nunca tivemos!

- Eu sei, mas eu não ligo para essas coisas!

- Sabe do que você está precisando? – sorriu.

- O que? – Camus encarou-o.

- De alguém! – virou seu olhar para o mar.

- Não me faça rir Milo! – Camus sorriu de canto.

- Vamos, escolhe uma garota!

- O que?

- Diga... Vamos! – Milo apontou para as moças que passavam.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – virou a cara.

- Sei, então escolha... Um rapaz! – sussurrou.

Camus ficou sem falar, encarou Escorpião que sorria divertido, acabou por se irritar no final. Como sempre estavam brincando com ele? Não via a graça de gozar com sua cara, afinal, o que ele teria de interessante?

Milo arrumou a cadeira fazendo que essa ficasse mais inclinada, ele jogou seu corpo para trás mostrando todo seu tórax, seu abdome definido, sua cor amorenada, todo o charme do seu ser. As mãos dele passaram por seu peito colhendo algumas gotas da água salgada do mar, Camus observava todos seu movimentos com atenção, estava se perdendo neles.

- Camus? – Milo o chama fazendo-o olhar para outro lado.

- Hum?

- Você não sabe nadar? – indagou.

- Nadar, é claro que sei.

- Então, por que não quer entrar?

- Por Zeus, eu já disse que não vou! – cruzou os braços.

- Como você é chato.

- Se sou tão chato assim, o que ainda faz aqui?

- Eu... Eu só queria tentar lhe divertir um pouco, e quer saber? – levantou-se irritado.

- O que?

- Os outros que me pediram para vir alegrá-lo, sua mala! – virou-se de costas indo embora.

Camus ficou a observar aquele belo rapaz que sumia no meio daquela multidão, viu como Milo era assediado por aquelas mulheres assanhadas, notou também alguns olhares masculinos bem discretos para cima dele.

- Oi Camus! – Aioria senta-se no lugar que Milo estava, o cavaleiro de leão estava com o corpo todo molhado e em uma das suas mãos tinha um copo de suco.

- Oi.

- Quer? – ofereceu a bebida.

- Não, obrigado.

- Por que o Milo saiu tão bravo? – perguntou dando um gole na sua bebida.

- Queria que eu entrasse na água...

- Camus, por favor, levante esse humor, vamos nos divertir... Não é sempre que saímos do santuário! – disse.

- Mas eu não tenho vontade, o que é divertido para vocês, não é divertido para mim, será que não entendem isso? – disse impaciente.

- Então por que veio?

Camus olhou de canto para Aioria o fuzilando com os olhos, Aioria por sua vez se encolheu na cadeira com medo do seu olhar, automaticamente se lembrou de como Camus havia sido trazido para a praia.

(flash back)

Camus descia as escadarias que levavam a casas zodiacais, estava indo para casa de gêmeos onde teria uma reunião. Chegando lá é bem recebido por seus amigos, ficaram conversando numa grande mesa esperando alguns cavaleiros atrasados.

Não era uma reunião séria, era apenas uma reunião entre amigos, faziam isso geralmente, e agora que as batalhas haviam acabado os cavaleiros viviam só em festa, já que Athena havia lhes dado permissão para gozarem da vida.

- Então, o que acham de irmos viajar? – Saga pergunta.

- Sair do santuário? – Shaka pergunta.

- Sim, Athena deu permissão! – Kanon diz.

- To dentro! – Milo diz.

- Também! – Mu diz.

- Quando vamos? – Aioria pergunta.

- Para onde vamos? – Shura diz olhando para Aioria.

- Hum... Eu pensei em praia, o que acham? – Kanon diz.

- Perfeito! – Afrodite sorri.

- Eu não vou.

Todos se calam olhando para o último cavaleiro, não era surpresa pra nenhum que Camus havia recusado o convite.

- Mas Camus... São só 5 dias! – Saga diz.

- Não quero ir.

- Como ele é chato! – Máscara da Morte comenta baixinho com Shura.

- Eu não quero ir, acho que se for só iria estragar a viajem de vocês...

- QUE É ISSO CAMUS!!! – Aldebaran grita - Vamos adorar que você vá! – sorriu.

- Sinto muito! – Camus se levanta indo embora.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Saga levantou-se e disse:

- Missão... Levar Camus!

- Droga! – todos reclamam.

No dia da viajem.

- Ninguém conseguiu convencer aquele homem? – Kanon estava indignado.

- Não... – Afrodite diz.

- Eu já sei! – Aldebaran grita.

- Mesmo? – todos o olham com entusiasmo.

- Deixem comigo! Camus estará no avião para o Brasil...

- Tem certeza? – Shura pergunta.

- Tenho!!

Camus abriu os olhos, estava em um lugar estranho, sua cabeça caiu em um ombro que demorou até identificar ser o de Aioros, levantou a cabeça olhando ao redor.

- Onde estou? – indaga.

- ACORDOU! – Saga aparece – Graças a Zeus! – disse aliviado.

- O que houve?

- O maluco do Aldebaran... Er... Ele lhe deixou inconsciente e lhe trouxe no colo até o avião! – sorriu amarelo.

Camus olhou para o lado vendo pela janela as nuvens, depois olhou para Saga e aioros que engoliram seco.

(fim do flash back)

- Mas Camus, todo mundo queria que você viesse!

- Hum, mas eu não queria e...

Os dois param de conversar ao ouvirem gritos de socorro, Camus e Aioria correm até a beira da praia onde uma multidão via um rapaz ao longe se afogando.

- Meu Zeus... É o Milo! – Aioria diz.

- O que faremos?! – aioros pergunta se aproximando deles.

- Não sei... Alguém vá ajudá-lo! – Mu se aproxima pegando discretamente a mão de Aioria.

Todos ali sabiam do relacionamento de Áries com Aioria, de Shura com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, Aioros com Kanon e Saga. Mas as pessoas não estavam acostumadas, então teriam que ser discretos para não chamar a atenção de nenhum ser preconceituoso.

- Droga! Vão lá! – Saga aparece junto de Kanon.

- Por que vocês não se mexem? – Camus pergunta.

- VAI LÁ CAMUS OU O MILO PODE MORRER!!! – Aldebaran grita fazendo todos pularem de susto.

- Mas... – Camus fechou os olhos aceitando, afinal, Milo era seu amigo.

Todos olhavam o francês se aproximar da beira lentamente, Camus olhou para os lados vendo que não havia nenhum salva-vidas por perto, achou isso ridículo, depois iria reclamar com os superiores.

Camus caiu na água, foi nadando até Milo que estava bem fundo, por isso nenhuma das pessoas ali foi ajudá-lo.

- Milo... – Camus tocou no seu ombro.

- Oi Camus! – sorriu.

- Como assim "oi"? – indagou furioso.

- Sabe, queríamos que você entrasse na água... – sorriu divertido.

- SEUS... SEUS!!!! – Camus olhou para praia onde todos os cavaleiros rolavam de rir na areia, viu que tinha um salva-vidas ao lado de Saga, forçou a sua vista vendo que já conhecia aquele homem, era um dos amigos de gêmeos.

- Não fique bravo! – Milo não se agüentou e acabou rindo também.

Camus virou-se de costas começando a nadar para longe de Milo, este por sua vez correu até ele o segurando pelo braço.

- Calma!

- Me solta...

- Não fique assim, leve na brincadeira! – diz.

- Me lagar agora Milo!! – gritou.

- Nossa, até quem fim mostrou suas garras... – sorriu divertido, seu sonho era tirar o francês do sério.

- O que está tentando fazer?

- Nada, só quero... – se aproximou mais fazendo suas pernas se baterem – Uma reação sua... Para mim! – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Eu... – ficou desnorteado.

- Não diga nada... – Milo puxou Camus pela cintura grudando ainda mais os seus corpos.

Na beira da praia.

- Não acha que os dois estão afastados demais? – Afrodite pergunta.

- Verdade! – Shura concorda.

- O que eles tem na cabeça, Saga, eles têm que voltar logo! – diz o salva-vidas, que era um grande amigo de infância de gêmeos.

- Não se preocupe, eles são cavaleiros de ouro... Deixa que o Milo vá tomar conta da situação! – Saga sorri.

- Agora aquele Escorpião safado vai ter a sua chance! – Aldebaran diz.

- Como sabe disso Al? – Mu pergunta surpreso.

- Ta na cara... Só o Camus não vê isso! – diz fazendo um não com a cabeça.

- Bom, vamos jogar vôlei! – aioros propõe.

- Vamos! – todos se afastam da beira.

Quando a multidão viu que não se passava de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, eles foram indo embora praguejando alguma coisa.

Camus estava travado, Milo não sabia o que fazer.

- Camus...

- Milo é melhor me soltar.

- Não, eu não disse o que quero.

- Eu sei o que quer.

- Mesmo? – ficou surpreso.

- Quer me humilhar mais ainda, não é? – sorriu irônico.

- Não, você entendeu tudo errad...

- Não adianta mais, eu já descobri o seu plano, agora me solta!

- Camus eu só queria...

- Brincar comigo, com meus sentimentos, zoar minha cara e...

- O que disse? – interrompeu-o.

- Zoar com minha cara... – repetiu.

- Não, antes disso...

- Brincar comigo... – repetiu sem paciência alguma.

- Não Camus, depois disso.

- Cansei! – Camus começou a fazer força para se soltar.

Milo agarrou a sua cintura com força, estava difícil segurá-lo, Camus era tão forte quanto ele. Os dois estavam distraídos demais para notarem uma imensa onda que se formava atrás deles.

- Milo eu vou... – Camus se calou ao ver aquela imensa onde.

- Vou? – indagou.

- Onda.

- O que? Vai onda? O que é isso cam...

Milo nem teve tempos de terminar de falar, aquela onda havia engolido os dois os arrastando ainda mais, os dois iam sendo arrastados com forças pelas correntezas até o alto mar, Milo havia agarrado a mão e Camus e depois dali não havia soltado mais.

Momentos depois, os dois cavaleiros usam seus cosmos para sair daquela correnteza, com velocidade e força nadaram até terra firme, quando chegaram na beira da praia se jogaram na areia úmida.

- Por Zeus... Pensei que fosse morrer! – Milo comenta.

Camus não dizia nada, quando pensou em xingar o Escorpião novamente sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua com carinho, agora que havia percebido, Milo não havia desgrudado dele nenhum segundo sequer.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Da para me soltar?

Milo virou-se para ele mostrando sua expressão entristecida, Camus ficou confuso, nunca havia visto Milo daquele jeito, pensou até em consolá-lo, mas ao lembrar que podia ser apenas mais uma das brincadeiras do Escorpião achou melhor manter-se impassível como sempre.

- Camus, acho que você não me entendeu.

- Entendi, quer ficar com alguém nessa viajem.

- Não, eu quero ficar com você aqui, no santuário ou em outro buraco qualquer – soltou a mão de Camus se ajoelhando na areia, assim podia ver melhor o corpo do francês que usava apenas uma sunga azul escuro.

- Milo, pára de brincar... – disse virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Milo.

- CALA A BOCA CAMUS!!! – gritou.

Camus olhou para aquele cavaleiro que parecia estar fora de si, perguntou-se o que havia falado de tão terrível para ele ficar tão irritado. Camus acabou sentando na areia, já que a posição que estava não era uma das mais favoráveis.

- Pára de falar que eu só quero brincar com você, pára de falar que você é chato, pára de falar que não gosta de se divertir, pára de fingir que não sente nada... Pára com isso.

- Sinto muito... – diz com sua expressão impassível de sempre.

- Pára com esse "sinto muito!!" – Milo segurou seu rosto o puxando na sua direção para olhá-lo nos olhos, Camus se assustou, ia se afastar quando Milo voltou a falar – Não vê que nem tudo é como você pensar ser? Acho que você não vê o que eu realmente sou ou quero, por favor, olhe nos meus olhos...

Camus fez o que lhe foi digo, olhou para aqueles azuis claros que parecia que iriam devorá-lo, parecia que Milo varria toda sua mente com aquele gesto, não agüentando mais encará-lo acabou fechando os olhos.

Passaram-se minutos, mas nenhum deles se moveu ou disse alguma coisa, Camus estava com os olhos fechados e Milo ainda segurava sua cabeça.

Milo cansou de esperar alguma reação do francês, ele solta Camus soltando um logo suspiro, Camus por sua vez ficou aliviado, finalmente estava em paz, de repente para a surpresa de Camus, Milo havia puxado a sua cabeça na sua direção lhe dando um forte e apaixonado beijo.

Camus ficou abismado, não se mexia, apenas deixa aquela boca devorá-lo cada vez mais e mais, aqueles lábios macios, aquele cheio, aquela língua, tudo estava deixando-o confuso, até que finalmente se separaram.

- Camus eu...

- Milo... – colocou a mão sobre os seus próprios lábios.

- Diga...

- Eu... Nada... – pela primeira vez via-se sem palavras.

- Desculpe... Er... Vamos voltar! – Milo levantou-se se virando de costas.

Camus olhou para o moreno de cima a baixo, ficou constrangido com que pensou, e no final não conseguiu nem ficar de pé. Milo olhou de lado para o francês que estava com a cabeça abaixada.

- Camus... – o chamou.

- Hum?

- Vamos?

- Vamos...

- Camus?

- Hum?

- Então levanta! – virou-se para o francês com as mãos na cintura.

- Vai na frente...

- Camus...

- O que é? – estava ficando impaciente.

- Eu te amo...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo!

- Como?

- Er... Eu... Te amo! – ficou vermelho.

- Por que acha isso? – encarou-o.

- Porque... Porque eu... Eu... Oras, não tem explicação, eu te amo, porque eu te amo... Não tem motivo, as coisas simplesmente acontecem, nem tudo é matematicamente calculado como você pensa. Também, eu acho que foi a convivência, mas nem tudo é certo Camus... Eu acho que... Oras, não... Er... Não tem explicação... Não exatamente... É que...

- Ta bom Milo! – gritou, não agüentava mais aquele falatório que não dava em nada.

- Você entende?

- Não!

- Camus... Não acha que eu estou brincando com você, não é mesmo?

- Não sei de nada.

- Como você pode ser tão... BURRO!!! – gritou.

- Eu não estou a fim de cair nos seus jogos Escorpião!

- Meus jogos? Eu não estou jogando! – indignou-se.

- Eu sei o que você faz com os outros, por que seria diferente comigo? – Camus levantou-se finalmente encarando o Escorpião de frente.

- Você não sabe de nada, Camus... Se eu não te conhecesse, se eu não soubesse que você é cabeça dura... Eu não teria mais paciência para estar falando com você!

- Eu não sou cabeça dura! – ofendeu-se.

- Então por que não aceita que eu te...

- Cala a boca.

- O que?

- Vocês com certeza estão rindo de mim... Onde estão as câmeras? – sorriu magoado.

- Camus... Seu... Seu... Como eu sou idiota!

Milo virou para o lado contrário do francês e foi embora, Camus virou para o outro lado e partiu também.

- "_O que esse idiota está pensando? Por que eu? Por que sempre querem fazer isso comigo? Estou sempre na minha, não mexo com ninguém... mas insistem em me perseguir... Ah! Milo, você era o único que eu podia conversar, era..." – _Camus caminhava sem olhar para trás, mesmo que sua vontade fosse lá e arrancar outro beijo daquele homem tão maravilhoso.

- _Idiota, por que não vê o que estava na cara? Ele não vê que eu o amo? Droga, droga e droga! Bem que o Saga me avisou, mas eu como sou idiota não lhe dei atenção... Mas eu queria muito... E aquele beijo, aqueles lábios... Como os quero novamente" – _Milo tocou nos seus lábios com os olhos fechados como se tivesse sentindo o gosto do francês.

Camus rodou, rodou e rodou toda a ilha e não encontrou nada além e mato e mar, estava começando a ficar impaciente, teria que nadar até chegar à praia, mas não estava conseguindo vê-la, e olha que ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, tinha uma super visão.

Estava cansado, sentou-se numa grande rocha e ficou a olhar as ondas baterem nas rochas fazendo um som aconchegante, foi fechando seus olhos devagarzinho até que acabou pegando no sono sem perceber.

- Já está escurecendo! – Milo olha para o céu alaranjado – Acho que vou pegar o Camus e dar o fora daqui! – suspirou.

Milo começou a andar na direção do cosmo do francês, dava passos lentos e medrosos, pensava no que falaria para o francês. Ao contrário do que todo mundo pensava, estava realmente apaixonado, estava amando, nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso, então nem podia culpar o Camus por estar duvidando.

- HEI VOCÊ!

- Hum? – Milo vira-se para trás vendo um rapaz misterioso.

- Não dê mais nenhum passo! – o rapaz lhe apontou um lança.

- Quem é você? – indagou.

- Meu nome é Atlas, filho do sol! – disse.

- Hahahahahahaha! – Milo começou a rir.

- Cale-se cavaleiro!

Milo olhou para o outro lado vendo outro rapaz misterioso, ficou mais alerta, viu que aqueles ali não eram pessoas comuns, pois sentia uma grande cosmo energia vindo deles.

- E quem é você? – Milo perguntou.

- Meu nome é Berengue, sou filho do sol! – disse o rapaz ruivo.

- Outro maluco... – Milo comentou consigo mesmo.

- O que temos aqui! – outro rapaz surge, ele era loiro como Atlas.

- Ah Não! Outro não! – Milo bufou.

- Eu sou Jaú! Sou...

- Filho do sol, eu já sei! – Milo o interrompe.

Os três rapazes foram se aproximando, Milo pôde ver como todos se vestiam igualmente. Usavam uma saia branca que chegava até o chão, as laterais eram abertas mostrando suas coxas, usavam uma faixa vermelha, seu tórax ficava a mostra com o leve colete branco que chegava até a suas cinturas. Seus rostos eram cobertos por uma leve maquiagem, usavam lápis pretos nos olhos e nos seus rostos tinham uma tatuagem de um sol.

- Quem são vocês? – Milo pergunta.

- Filhos do sol! E você está no nosso território! – disse Atlas.

- Território? – indagou confuso.

- Vocês estão na Ilha da Raposa do Fogo – informa Berengue.

- E?

- E... Que você irá se tornar nosso escravo agora!

- Mesmo? – Milo sorriu.

- Mesmo! – os três disseram e uníssono.

- E se eu me recusar?

- O arrastaremos até nosso líder!

- Então tentem! – Milo cruzou os braços.

- O seu amigo já foi, agora só falta você!

- Amigo? Ta falando do...

- Um homem com cabelos cor azul-petróleo... Olhos azuis...

- O QUE FIZERAM COM O CAMUS? – Gritou interrompendo Jaú.

- Venha conosco por bem ou o arrastaremos...

- Me levem agora até o Camus!

- Pelo visto não precisaremos usar a força – Atlas sorriu.

Milo estava abobado com o local, ali não era uma ilha comum realmente. Era repleta de estátuas de barro, madeira e pedras; tudo era decorado em formas de astros, a vegetação era bem cuidada, viu que tinha campos de arroz e outros grãos, tinha pequenas aldeias também, mas não tinha visto nenhuma alma viva até agora.

Andavam por uma trilha, nas suas laterais onde ficavam a pedras, saiam chamas de fogo, Milo viu que não tinha como escapar daquela trilha, pois se tentasse o fogo iria subir para pegar o seu corpo.

- Chegamos! – Atlas diz.

Milo olhou para os lados não vendo nada, tinha apenas uma grande rocha com um desenho do sol no seu centro, olhou para aquele trio procurando saber se era alguma brincadeira, quando olhou novamente para frente quase caiu para trás de tanta surpresa, sua respiração parou por um instante. Onde havia apenas rochas, mato e árvores, agora existia uma grande vila, com milhares de casas feitas de bambu e palha, no centro tinha uma cada maior como se fosse um mini castelo, agora podia ver pessoas, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu não foi isso, mas sim os seres mutantes que o olhavam com curiosidade.

- O que é... Não... O que são isso? – Milo perguntou sem tirar os olhos das figuras a sua frente.

- São Youkais! – Atlas diz.

- O que?

- Demônios, são demônios que vivem no mundo dos humanos, não se preocupe, não lhe farão nada! – Jaú diz.

- Mas... Como?

- Há um tempo atrás um cara abriu a passagem do mundo dos demônios, o Makai, para o mundo dos humanos, com isso muitos youkais vieram para cá, mas o mundo espiritual os trancou nessa ilha, já que tinham medo dos youkais... Agora todos nós somos governados pelo grande Youko Kurama.

- Mas vocês são youkais? – Milo fica confuso.

- Não, somos humanos que fomos tragados para essa ilha! Somos os filhos do sol, do grande deus Abel! – Jaú diz.

- Ah! Aquele cretino, sei!

- O que? – ofendeu-se.

- Nada, nada... Cadê o Camus?

- Parece que ele foi levado até o nosso mestre! – disse Berengue.

Camus abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia todo seu corpo mole, quando suas pálpebras se abriram por completo pôde ver que estava num grande e decorado quarto, sentou-se na imensa cama de casal olhando ao seu redor, viu que estava sozinho. Fechando os olhos novamente as imagens do que havia acontecido começaram a surgir.

Levou uma mão até sua cabeça vendo que tinha uma faixa enrolada, saiu da cama indo até a porta do quarto, teria que encontrar alguém, entretanto, não sentia cosmo algum.

Abrindo a porta encontrou um grande e decorado corredor, foi andando até sua ponta já que o outro lado era fechado por uma grande janela de vidro, quando chegou na esquina do corredor virou com cautela não sabia onde estava e com quem estava, por isso mesmo tinha que tomar muito cuidado.

- Pelo visto já acordou!

Camus quase caiu para trás ao ver uma criatura muito estranha, era um homem com longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, orelha de raposa e uma cauda. Aquário ficou abobado com que via, fechou os olhos algumas vezes e fortes piscadas para ver se tudo aquilo não se passava da sua imaginação, mas para sua loucura aquilo tudo era verdade.

- Não se assuste, não vou lhe fazer mal! – a criatura diz com um ar de divertimento.

- Q... Quem... O que é você?

- Eu me chamo Kurama e você? – cruzou os braços.

- C... Camus!

- Camus? Bonito nome... – sorriu de canto – Vamos para o quarto? – apontou para porta aberta do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Responderei suas perguntas... No quarto! – deu um passo para frente movendo elegantemente fazendo Camus recuar uns três passos para trás.

- Se não...

- Calma cavaleiro! – sorriu – eu não vou lhe fazer nada! Apenas entre no quarto, sei que tem força suficiente para poder fugir, mas creio que você preferirá conversar comigo antes!

Vendo que não tinha escolha acabou entrando no quarto seguido daquela criatura enorme, quando entrou no quarto Kurama mandou-lhe se sentar na cama, e Camus obedeceu. Kurama sentou-se numa grande poltrona que ficava de frente para cama, ficou com a cabeça apoiada no braço direito e começou a falar:

- Meus homens o acharam na floresta!

- Pelo que eu me lembre... Recebi uma pancada muito forte na cabeça!

- Sim, eles o atacaram, mas quando descobri que tinha um humano na ilha eu mandei que lhe trouxessem até meu palácio!

- Humanos? Palácio? – indagou confuso.

- Sim, somo youkais... Ou demônios como preferir fomos presos no mundo dos humanos há muito tempo atrás pelo mundo espiritual!

- Mundo espiritual? – indagou.

- Sim, existe o mundo dos humanos, o mundo dos youkais que se chama Makai, e o mundo espiritual! O mundo espiritual cuida do mundo dos humanos, entendeu? Eles fizeram uma barreira impedindo que os youkais entrassem nesse mundo.

- Por que?

- Porque os youkais não são criaturas dóceis e adoram carne humana!

- E por que vocês estão presos aqui?

- Um garoto quebrou a barreira que separava os dois mundos, com isso muitos youkais vieram para cá, entretanto, o mundo espiritual tomou conta da situação fechando novamente o portal e nos prendendo nessa ilha!

- Mas pelo visto qualquer pessoa pode entrar nessa ilha!

- Não, pessoas normais teriam morrido no ciclone que vocês entraram!

- Ciclone? – Camus não se lembrava de nenhum.

- Vocês devem ter desmaiado antes de vê-lo, mas como são cavaleiros conseguiram sobreviver e passar por uma barreira que impedia a passagem de humanos para essa ilha.

- E como voltamos?

- Não podem voltar!

- O que? Como assim?

- Agora que nos descobriram não vou poder deixá-los partir!

- Não diremos nada e...

- E eu não quero deixá-lo partir! – sorriu maliciosamente.

Camus se assustou, olhou bem para aquelas duas esferas douradas vendo como eram belas e sedutoras, desviou seu olhar para o chão tentando pensar em algum argumento, mas viu-se sem nenhum, então voltou a encarar aquele youkai prateado com seriedade.

Kurama levantou-se da grande poltrona sem tirar os olhos de Camus, levou uma das suas mão até seus cabelos os jogando para trás, alguns fios voltaram para frente caindo sobre seus olhos e cobrindo parte do seu sorriso malicioso.

Milo estava dentro do castelo, olhava para aqueles três homens que o capturaram minutos a trás, viu como eles cochichavam no ouvido do outro. Estava começando a ficar impaciente, podia sentir o cosmo de Camus por aquele castelo, se demorasse muito iria mandar todo mundo para "puta que o pariu" e iria atrás do francês.

Berengue se aproxima de Milo, este ergue seu olhar vendo aquele ruivo na sua frente com um sorriso meio estranho. Escorpião estava sentando num bando de pedra, assim a sombra de Berengue lhe cobria por inteiro.

- O que gostaria de fazer? – perguntou.

- Ver o Camus!

- Não gostaria... – inclinou-se para frente colocando sua boca próxima ao ouvido de Milo – De vir conosco para se divertir... Um pouco? – se afastou com um sorriso insinuante olhando bem nos olhos de Milo.

- Não! – fechou a cara.

- Hum... Por que não?

- Eu não quero agora se afaste de mim! – levantou-se de repente fazendo o ruivo dar uns dois três passos meio cambaleantes para trás.

Jaú se aproximou lentamente, sua expressão não era das melhores. Milo olhou para aqueles dois homens que o encaravam furiosamente, mas podia ver que ali tinha muito desejo também aquilo estava deixando-lhe perturbado.

- Deixe-o em paz! – A voz de Atlas interveio.

- Por que? – Berengue pergunta sem retirar os olhos de Escorpião.

- Ele não quer, e eu também não.

- Mas nós queremos! – Jaú diz.

- Por que não ouvem seu amigo? – Milo pergunta – seria melhor para vocês!

- Acha que pode com nós dois juntos? – Jaú e Berengue se aproximam de Milo o encurralando num canto do salão.

Atlas fez um não com a cabeça e saiu do salão, tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar se divertindo com aquele Escorpião, além disso, só achava o Escorpião sem sal no momento, pois tinha uma pessoa maravilhosa o esperando na cama do seu quarto. O loiro sorriu de canto com os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente, com passos acelerados foi indo para o seu quarto.

- Aqueles dois estão demorando! – Saga reclama.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam debaixo do guarda-sol, porém, não tinha mais sol algum já eram 17:30 e nada dos dois pombinhos voltarem.

- Eles são bem grandinhos, devem estar fazendo... Coisas! – Afrodite diz.

- É verdade, vamos indo! – Kanon puxa seu irmão – Eles estão bem!

- Mas...

- Saga pelo amor de Zeus, eles são cavaleiros de ouro nada vai lhes acontecer, só se eles forem sugados para outra dimensão onde criaturas do outro mundo queiram se aproveitar dos seus corpos! – Aioria diz rindo.

Todos olharam para o leão e acabaram rindo também, Saga acabou concordando com eles. Os cavaleiros de ouro deixaram a praia rapidamente voltando para o hotel.

Mal eles sabiam, mas Aioria tinha razão. Nesse momento o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário estava passando por um sufoco, uma criatura de mais ou menos dois metros de altura estava tentando agarrá-lo, e Camus não conseguia escapar já que um monte de raízes de plantas que estavam amarradas aos seus pés o impedindo de correr.

Kurama se aproximava lentamente de Camus que escava caído no chão do quarto de barriga para baixo, os grandes dourados da raposa percorreram por todos seu corpo deliciando-se com a idéia de que tudo aquilo seria seu.

- É melhor me soltar demônio!

- Shiii!!!! – Kurama sorriu – Fale mais baixo...

Visto que não saída Camus achou melhor usar seu poder congelante para deter aquela criatura depravada. Elevou seu cosmo fazendo seus cabelos voarem para trás mostrando todo seu rosto que estava com uma expressão muito irritada o que não era do seu gênio, já que sempre mantinha uma expressão impassível.

Kurama por sua vez parou de andar na direção dele, olhou para os lados vendo vários flocos de gelo se formarem ao seu redor, não entendeu o que era aquilo até ver que sua planta e seus pés estavam cobertos por uma grossa camada de gelo que impedia que ele ou sua planta se movessem. Camus levantou-se do chão sem tirar os olhos daquela raposa atrevida, olhou para a porta e depois para Kurama que lhe fez um não com a cabeça dizendo que ele não podia ir, mas como agora a situação estava nas mãos de Camus, ele poderia fazer o que quiser, ignorando os chamados da raposa o francês saiu apressadamente do quarto.

- Droga! – Kurama se remexia, o gelo já estava começando a rachar.

Berengue e Jaú estavam no chão gemendo de dor, eles abraçavam o próprio corpo tentando inutilmente amenizar a dor que sentiam, enquanto Milo estava parado no meio deles com a mão na cintura, seu sorriso divertido estava deixando os "filhos do sol" furiosos. Milo soltou um suspiro, estava pensando no que iria fazer agora, quando vê Camus descendo as escadas que levavam para o salão onde ele estava.

- Camus?! – gritou seu nome.

- Milo? – ficou feliz em vê-lo.

Os dois correram até o outro, ambos tinham muito que contar.

- Você sabe da história? – Milo pergunta.

- Sim, um tal de Kurama me contou tudo!

- Kurama? Soube que ele é o rei dessa ilha estranha!

- Rei? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim, você falou com ele?

- Tentei... – abaixou a cabeça.

- O... O que aconteceu? – ficou receoso.

- Ele tentou... Er... Me agarrar! – suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- O que? – ficou irritado, preocupado e enciumado.

- Mas eu o congelei, agora acho melhor sairmos daqui! – disse olhando para as escadas, estava com medo que aquela criatura aparecesse novamente.

- Vamos! – Milo sorriu.

Camus virou-se de costa começando a caminhar em direção a porta, quando Milo o chama novamente fazendo-o virar-se para trás.

- Estava preocupado!

- Eu... Eu também! – nem sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, na verdade nem havia pensado no Escorpião.

- Hum... Verdade? – perguntou sensualmente, foi dando alguns passos na sua direção mostrando toda sua sensualidade.

- É... Sim! – sorriu nervoso.

- Então estava pensando em mim? – Milo toca no seu ombro.

- Acho melhor irmos agora.

- Não vai dar.

- Claro que vai Milo, agora pára de enrolar!

- Eu to dizendo que não vai dar!

- Eu não vou ficar mais um segundo nesse castelo!

- Camus...

- Não adianta Milo, se aquela raposa aparecer novamente teremos sérios problemas e...

Milo segurou a cabeça de Camus com as duas mãos e a virou para trás forçadamente fazendo o francês virar seu corpo para ver o grande youko parado atrás deles com um olhar nada amigável.

Kurama estava enraivecido, levou uma mão até seu cabelo tirando uma pequena semente, Camus e Milo o olharam em silêncio, viram que o youko colocou a semente na palma da mão e começou a elevar sua energia, quando viram uma bela flor nasce.

- Olha que bonitinho, Camus! – Milo diz sorridente.

- Hum... – Camus olhou desconfiado, depois de se cruzar com a planta do andar de cima, não estava mais tão confiante assim.

- Ela se chama... Mimosa! – Kurama sorriu – Ela irá crescer mais um pouquinho!

Kurama intensificou sua energia fazendo os cavaleiros de ouro recuarem alguns passos, entretanto, não puderam ir muito longe já que dois guerreiros muito furiosos estavam atrás deles insinuando com a mão que eles iriam apanhar muito e depois seriam mortos.

A planta começou a crescer, crescer e crescer até que ficasse com uns dez metros de altura, e para a infelicidade de Milo e Camus, ao que parece a bela mimosa estava tão irritada quanto a pessoa que o criou, sem demorar muito ela ataca os dois com sua imensa boca fazendo Milo e Camus começarem a correr pelo salão.

Milo corria paralelamente a Camus que estava do outro lado do salão, e para piorar nas suas colas estavam os guerreiros do sol os perseguindo com muita determinação, Kurama estava com os braços cruzados no meio do salão olhando diretamente para Camus, não se interessava por Milo apesar de ter lhe achado muito interessante.

- Camus... A porta! – Milo grita.

Camus apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, os dois começaram a correr em direção a porta, mas para a infelicidade de Camus, Kurama se moveu em grande velocidade indo até ele o agarrando pelos cabelos e o jogando para dentro do salão com um único puxão. O francês foi deslizando pelo piso fazendo um forte ruído, seu corpo deslizou até a metade do salão chegando bem perto da mimosa.

Faltava um único pé para que Milo saísse do castelo, mas quando viu Camus ser agarrado e puxado daquele jeito um sentimento muito forte instalou-se no seu peito fazendo seu cosmo se elevar há um grau considerável fazendo os dois guerreiros do sol que o perseguiam voarem de encontro às paredes do salão fazendo uma grande marca com seus corpos nelas.

- Camus! – gritou quando viu que Kurama estava em pé ao lado dele com um grande chicote de espinhos na mão.

Camus estava com os olhos no grande chicote de espinho, caso Kurama o usasse ele estaria em pedacinhos já que sua posição não era das melhores e sem contar que aquela maldita planta estava ao seu lado em silêncio, estava apenas esperando um sinal do seu dono para atacar.

Kurama abaixou-se ao lado de Camus, fez um sinal para que sua planta cuidasse de Milo que se aproximava a mil deles, a planta obedeceu prontamente indo atacar Milo que parecia estar fora de controle. O youko tocou nos fios azul-petróleo do francês fazendo este ficar tenso e preocupado, passou a mão pela sua face pálida sentindo sua maciez, desceu seus dedos até seus lábios os apertando delicadamente, passou a língua entre seus próprios lábios mostrando o desejo que sentia.

- Shiiii... Eu disse para você ficar sentado na cama, mas você não me ouviu! – sussurrou.

- O que você quer?

- Adivinha! – sorriu maliciosamente olhando indiscretamente para as coxas de Camus.

- Por que não nos deixa ir?

- Porque eu não quero!

- Por que?

- Não tem discussão, vão ficar aqui para sempre...

- Não, vão nos procurar!

- Vou reforçar a força daquela barreira!

- Eu e Milo a quebraremos!

- Não vão poder ir contra meu poder!

A mão de Kurama escorregou para o peito de Camus sensualmente passando por seu pescoço e se enroscando em algumas mechas do seu cabelo, seus dedos procuram o seu mamilo os apertando e massageando. Kurama olhava para aquele corpo desnudo com muito desejo, Camus podia ver a ereção que se formava por sua calça.

- Você está só usando essa pecinha de roupa... Está irresistível!

Camus ficou vermelho, havia se esquecido que só vestia uma sunga, olhou para seu corpo vendo como estava arrepiado, envergonhou-se por isso.

- Como você é belo! – Kurama riu da sua timidez.

Milo olhava toda aquela situação com um ódio fora de limites. Quem aquele cara pensava que era para estar mexendo no SEU Camus? Pensamentos possessivos e assassinos lhe vieram à mente, nem prestava atenção naquela planta dos infernos.

- MORRA!!! – cansado daquela planta irritante, o Escorpião a manda pro espaço elevando seu cosmo ao 7 sentido.

- O que? – Kurama ficou de boca aberta.

- TIRA AS MÃOS DE CIMA DO CAMUS!!! – apontou sua grande unha vermelha da direção de Kurama.

Kurama se levantou segurando com força seu grande chicote, deu alguns passos para frente ficando na frente de Camus, este por sua vez começou a se levantar, mas foi ao chão novamente quando Kurama enrola o chicote no seu calcanhar o puxando para baixo fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

Milo estreitou seu olhar, deu alguns passos para frente ficando próximo a Kurama que mantinha um sorriso cínico no rosto deixando-o cada vez mais irritado.

- Nossa, estou vendo que aquela ali já tem dono!

- JÁ TEM MESMO!

- Mas eu vou pegá-lo emprestado... Para sempre! – sorriu.

- Nunca, você não vai encostas um dedo nele!

- Claro que vou, pois eu já o fiz! – riu.

- Não irá corromper alguém tão puro como ele, nunca!

- Puro? Não me diga que ele ainda é... – olhou para trás vendo que Camus não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Isso mesmo, eu vou ser o primeiro dele!

- Então esse homem maravilhoso ainda não foi de ninguém? – o desejou mais ainda.

- Ele é meu! – Milo avisa.

- Não, é meu! – Kurama retruca.

- Hei! – Camus grita fazendo os dois o olharem – Eu não sou de nenhum de vocês! – disse contrariado.

- Camus, você disse que estava preocupado comigo! – Milo diz – eu pensei que...

- Eu disse aquilo para te animar... – diz friamente dando uma facada no coração do Escorpião.

- Viu só perdedor? – Kurama riu.

- E você, melhor ficar quieto, já disse que vou embora dessa ilha! – Camus finalmente se levanta dando um pulo para trás afastando-se dos dois.

Kurama e Milo estavam irritados com o francês agora, os dois olharam para o seu corpo vendo como ele estava belo, depois os dois se encararam vendo que tinham o mesmo pensamento, Camus por sua vez começou a ficar intimidado com o olhar dos dois, agora procurava algum lugar para poder escapar já que Milo parecia estar fora de controle.

- Milo... O que...

- Quieto Camus, cansei de você! Você nunca acredita no que eu falo, não quer minha ajuda e agora me humilha! – gritou.

- Isso mesmo, você me tratou muito mal enquanto o que eu mais queria era lhe dar boas vindas! – Kurama diz.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Milo... Você vai se aliar a esse aí! – apontou para Kurama.

- Esse aí não, youko Kurama! – diz sorridente, na verdade nem estava mais irritado, estava até achando a situação hilária, mas para que pudesse fazer Milo cair no seu joguinho teria que se passar por ofendido.

- Tanto faz! – Camus diz.

- Tanta faz não, Camus! Você sempre fala isso para todo mundo, nem sempre pode tratar as pessoas assim! – Milo diz.

- Milo, você está sendo enganado por essa criatura!

- Você tem que me ouvir Camus, mas isso nunca acontece, então farei de outra maneira... Primeiro vou agir e depois vou falar, assim, talvez você me ouça! – começou a se aproximar do francês.

- E eu? – Kurama sentiu-se solitário, na verdade estava fingindo, caso Milo não concordasse iria cortar sua cabeça agora mesmo e amarraria o francês à cama.

- Pode vir também! – diz sem tirar os olhos de Camus, que acabou arregalando os olhos de surpresa.

- V...Você não vai fazer isso comigo! – Camus recuava à medida que Milo avançava.

- Vou fazer você me ouvir Camus... Eu te amo, mas você não me ouve.

- Pronto, você me ama, eu ouvi agora pára com isso!

- Não adianta mais, você tem que acreditar no que ele diz, não apenas ouvir! – Kurama diz para piorar a situação.

- Isso mesmo! – Milo concorda.

Camus estava abobado com que estava acontecendo, como de repente a situação mudava dessa maneira? Agora tinha dois inimigos a sua frente, olhou para os lados procurando alguma saída, porém, não conseguiria fugir com Milo que já conhecia todas suas técnicas e velocidade e com Kurama que aparentava ser muito forte. O francês olhou para trás vendo que tinha um corredor bem estreito, não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo, Milo e Kurama correram atrás dele.

- "_Eu não acredito nisso, como pode ser possível? Isso tudo é um sonho, não é um pesadelo, não vejo a hora de acordar! Sabia que devia ter ficado no guarda-sol, mas que maldição" – _Camus pensava enquanto corria.

Milo estava a dez passos de distância de Camus, deu um salto o agarrando pela cintura fazendo cair no chão, Kurama que vinha logo atrás não teve tempo de parar caindo em cima de Milo que acabou esmagando ainda mais Camus, que acabou soltando um gemido abafado.

- Parece que peguei vocês dois! – Kurama diz.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Milo reclamou.

- Sorte que estava perto do quarto – apontou para uma porta que ficava há 10 metros deles.

- Vamos levá-lo! – Milo diz.

Kurama se levanta, Milo se levanta segurando Camus pelos cabelos, viu que ele tentava escapar, mas com a mão naquela parte sensível do corpo não tinha como ele fugir, só se cortasse seus cabelos fora, coisa que ele não iria fazer e que ele não permitiria. Ao entrar num grande e rico escritório, Milo joga Camus em cima da grande mesa de madeira que já estava limpa dos seus objetos, pois Kurama os varreu da mesa com uma única braçada fazendo tudo voar ao chão.

Camus foi jogado delicadamente em cima da mesa, esse olha para Milo indignado com sua atitude, depois olha para Kurama que estava parado atrás ele olhando-o nos seus olhos.

Milo foi até Kurama o abraçado, o youko sorriu com o contato e o abraçou também, mas para sua surpresa Milo lhe acertou com uma das suas agulhas fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão.

- Acha mesmo que eu faria isso com você? – Milo ajuda Camus se levantar – Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso.

- Eu... Pensei que... – ficou surpreso.

- Fico triste em pensar que você acreditou que eu o trairia dessa forma!

- Milo eu...

- Essa criatura é muito poderosa, mas seu ponto fraco é a sua luxúria, então tive que fazer isso para me aproximar o suficiente para acertá-lo sem que colocasse você em perigo!

Camus se sentou na mesa com a cabeça baixa, estava muito envergonhado, olhou para Milo vendo que ele estava bem magoado.

- Vamos antes que ele acorde!

- Vamos... – Camus saiu de cima da mesa seguindo Milo que já saia do escritório.

Os dois corriam pela mata densa que rodeava todo o castelo, haviam baixado ao máximo os seus cosmos para que aqueles youkais não os percebesse, agora os dois corriam na direção da praia, tentariam nadar de volta para casa.

Os dois pararam na beira da praia vendo como tudo estava escuro e o mar agitado, os dois se olham sem saber o que fazer.

- Camus, eu vou primeiro... Caso não sinta mais meu cosmo, por favor, não prossiga e...

- Milo! – Camus o interrompe – Eu vou com você!

- Não Camus, pode ser muito perigoso e...

- Milo, pára! – Camus ficou indignado – Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho, isso nunca!

- Camus eu não quero te perder! – tocou nos seus ombros.

- Milo me desculpe... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que? – ficou confuso.

- Por não acreditar em você, sinto muito, é que nunca ninguém disse que gostava de mim e tudo para mim sempre tem que ter uma explicação, mas agora eu vejo que nem tudo precisa ser matemática, entende?

- Não precisa falar isso para mim só porque estou sendo gentil com você, fale o que sente Camus e...

- Milo eu não sei o que estou sentindo! – desabafou.

Milo ficou surpreso e animado com que ouvira, se Camus estava confuso significava que ainda tinha alguma chance com ele. Sem pensar duas vezes abraçou o corpo de Aquário num longo e apertado abraço, aproximou sua boca do seu ouvido sussurrando:

- O que está sentindo agora?

- Calor... – Camus diz com os olhos fechados.

- Só isso? – começou a passar sua mão pela cabeça de Camus brincando com suas mechas, as enrolando nos seus dedos.

- Hum... – estava perdido.

Camus sentia aquele cheiro maravilhoso do corpo do Escorpião, aquele corpo musculoso, aquela voz doce, aquelas mãos macias, podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos, estava perdido a cada detalhe daquele momento, não sabia o que sentia, mas sabia que não queria parar de sentir.

- Camus... – Milo o chamou baixinho.

- Hum?

- Eu te amo, quero ficar com você... deixe-me te fazer feliz! – afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Milo eu estou... Confuso, me desculpe! – abaixou a cabeça.

- Se você não estivesse confuso, não seria o Camus que eu tanto amo, eu te conheço muito bem, vou esperar você decidir, não quero nada precipitado, pois minhas intenções são sérias... Agora vamos embora daqui, depois falaremos sobre isso!

Camus ficou perplexo, desde quando Milo era tão maturo? Achou-se infantil perante ele, olhou para o mar desviando seu olhar de Milo, depois o encarou novamente.

- Milo eu...

- Não diga nada, só quando voltarmos! – interrompeu-o.

- Tudo bem!

Os dois começam a andar até a água, quando colocaram seus pés nela sentem uma força muito forte que os impedia de continuar a andar, mas Milo e Camus elevaram seus cosmos e prosseguiram. Milo tratou de agarrar a mão de Camus, este não fez nada apenas fechou sua mão sobre a de Milo, os dois começaram a caminhar junto. Não demorou muito e a água já batia nos seus peitos, então os dois começaram a nadar, nadar e nadar ficando cada vez mais longe da praia indo para o alto mar.

- E agora? – Milo pergunta ofegante.

- Temos que procurar um ciclone.

- CICLONE? – assustou-se.

- Sim, ele nos levará ao nosso mundo de volta.

- Estou sentindo uma forte correnteza, talvez seja o ciclone! – Milo diz.

Os dois começam a nadar na direção da correnteza, não demorou muito para que vissem um grande redemoinho na frente deles, os dois se seguraram com força, à água começou a arrastá-los com uma força esmagadora na direção daquele buraco gigantesco. O redemoinho tinha quilômetros de extensão, se sentiam intimidados com seu tamanho. Não conseguiram se segurar por muito tempo, suas mãos se separar fazendo os dois gritarem pelo outro.

- CAMUS!!!

- MILO!!!!

- Senhor Kurama! – Berengue levantou seu mestre.

- Hum? – estava meio zonzo – onde estou?

- No seu quarto senhor...

- O que houve? – abriu os olhos – Onde eles estão? – deu um pulo da cama.

- Eles pularam no mar.

- Vão morrer! – diz.

- Eu sei, mas merecem depois do que fizeram com vossa majestade! – Jaú diz.

- Aqueles dois... – Kurama falava mais com ele mesmo do que com os outros dois – Mesmo sem saber, eles se amavam muito... – fechou os olhos – Queria poder ser amado daquele jeito.

- Mas muito o amam senhor! – Berengue diz.

- Mas por causa da minha beleza e poder, não quero só isso... Kuronue... – fechou os olhos magoados – Queria poder voltar para o meu mundo também, assim poderia vê-lo novamente!

- "_Estou preso nesse mundo há muito tempo, queria poder voltar para o meu Makai, para os seus braços meu anjo negro... seria triste eu deixar aquele casal preso aqui também, acho que não iria fazer isso com eles... eu sei a dor que é não estar no seu lar!" – _Kurama pensava – "_Bom, é melhor eu pensar em como voltar para meu mundo, nem que eu crie uma guerra entre o mundo espiritual e o makai!" – _sorriu de canto.

- O que foi senhor? – Jaú indaga.

- Nada, apenas chame Atlas... Eu tenho uma missão para vocês... – sorriu esperançoso.

Camus abriu os olhos lentamente, viu um céu escuro e estrelado na sua frente deu uma tossida expelindo a água que estava no seu corpo, virou-se de barriga para baixo cuspindo toda aquela água, depois se levantou meu cambaleante.

- "_Milo" – _Camus olhou para os lados – Milo!!! – começou a chamar por Escorpião.

Camus correu pela beira da praia procurando desesperadamente pelo seu amigo, felizmente o encontrou jogado numa parte qualquer da areia, correu até ele o virando de barriga para cima. Tocou no seu rosto retirando algumas mechas, viu que ele não respirava, colocou-o no chão e começou a fazer respiração boca a boca. Momentos depois, Milo tosse fazendo toda a água presa no seu corpo sair.

- Milo, você está bem? – perguntou desesperado.

- C...Camus? – piscou duas vezes vendo a imagem embasada de Aquário – É você! – sorriu ao vê-lo nitidamente.

- Milo... Conseguimos! – diz vitorioso – Vamos, levanta! – Camus lhe estende a mão.

- Que bom! – sorriu amarelo, estava muito cansado.

- Milo, você não está bem! – tocou em seu rosto.

- Estou sim – se esforçou ao máximo para poder se sentar.

Camus sentou na areia ficando na diagonal de Milo, agora espirava tranqüilamente, pois antes estava muito eufórico pensando no que tinha acontecido com seu grande amigo. Agora que estava em paz resolveu pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, viu que ainda não tinha dado uma resposta para Milo.

- Camus... É tão bom ficar com você, mesmo estando tão distante! – Milo diz – Queria que estivesse em meus braços agora, mas... – abaixou a cabeça – Nunca, nunca o forçarei a nada, pois eu te amo tanto... Mas tanto que prefiro morrer a lhe ver infeliz!

- Milo eu não sei o que dizer... Você fala tanta coisa que me sinto na obrigação de falar também e eu não tenho nada a lhe dizer!

- Não precisa dizer que me ama porque eu digo isso. Não precisa ficar ao meu lado porque eu quero ficar ao seu lado, não precisa me beijar se eu quiser te beijar... Não precisa Camus, só quero uma reação verdadeira e de coração sua, não quero que você se sinta obrigado ou pressionado!

- "_Milo é tão... tão maturo... tão... nossa, estou envergonhado até..." – _Camus ficou em silêncio.

- Camus... – o chamou.

- Hum?

- Vamos voltar para o hotel! – Milo começou a se levantar.

- Milo eu...

- Não diga nada.

- Tudo bem! – sentia-se um inútil.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio pela beira da praia, nenhum se atrevia a falar nada e nem olhar para cara do outro. Quando finalmente chegaram na calçada viram que Saga e Kanon estavam sentados num banco de madeira que ficava debaixo de um coqueiro.

- MILO, CAMUS!! – Saga corre até eles.

- Oi! – Milo acena.

- Como assim "oi"? Onde vocês se meteram? – Saga estava nervoso.

- Hahahahaha não pergunta algo tão intimo assim Saga! – Kanon da um tapinha nas costas do irmão.

- Er... – Saga ficou vermelho – Bom, vocês poderiam avisar...

- É uma longa história Saga, vocês nem vão acreditar!

- Não precisa contar nada Camus! – Kanon diz.

- Não... Não é o que você está pensando! – Milo diz desanimado.

- Er... – Saga e Kanon perceberam que estava pisando na bola e resolveram se calar.

- Vamos indo? – Camus suspira.

- Vamos!

Quando os quatro chegaram no hotel todos os cavaleiros vieram lhes encher a paciência dizendo que eles não eram mais crianças para ficarem sem avisar onde estava, outros começaram a zoar Camus que se enfezou e acabou se trancando no seu quarto, outros correram até Milo para saber como havia sido.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam no quarto de Milo, este contava toda a história.

- Então foi isso! – Milo conclui.

Todos olham para Aioria como se ele fosse um monstro.

- O que foi? – Milo não entendeu.

- Aioria... Eu não sabia que você era vidente! – Kanon diz.

- Por Athena... O Aioria é um bruxinho! – Afrodite diz.

- Ahahahahaha! Temos um bruxinho conosco então! – Aldebaran riu.

Todos começaram a rir, Milo ficou por fora, não havia entendido nada e ninguém ali parava de rir para explicar o que havia acontecido para Escorpião.

No dia seguinte.

O calor infernal daquele litoral estava acabando com os ânimos de Camus, agora mesmo ele estava debaixo daquele imenso e colorido guarda-sol, ao seu lado estavam Máscara da Morte e Shura, os dois conversavam alegremente enquanto bebiam um suco.

- Vamos na água Camus! – Afrodite aparece.

- Não quero!

- Como você é chato! – riu – Não se preocupa não, não vamos deixar uma raposa lhe atacar não! – riu mais ainda fazendo o casal ao lado rir também.

- Hahahahaha! Quem ia imaginar que o Camus é atraente para animais selvagens!! – Máscara da Morte comenta.

- Imagina como os dois ficariam! – Shura diz fazendo-o se curvar na cadeira de praia de tanto rir.

- Seus pornográficos! – Afrodite diz.

- Hum... – Camus torceu a cara.

- Estão estressando o Camus! – Afrodite diz, mas nenhum deles parou de rir e fazer comentários constrangedores.

- Bom... É raposa, é Escorpião... O Camus está abafando! – Shura diz.

- Calem a boca! – Camus diz.

- Ahhh! Parece que ele não gostou! – Máscara da Morte debocha.

- Ahhh!!! – Camus se levanta e sai enfezado.

- Viram o que fez? – Afrodite diz.

- Vem cá vem, deixa ele em paz! – Shura sorri.

- Isso... Vem conversar com a gente! – Máscara da Morte passa a sua mão pelo braço de Shura sensualmente.

- Sei... Conversar... – sorriu – Por que não? – sentou-se ao lado deles.

Camus havia se arrependido de sair debaixo do guarda-sol, agora sentia aquele sol horroroso queimar suas costas, com certeza era o cara mais branco daquela praia, mas isso não era importante para as garotas que quase se jogavam em cima do francês, chegaram até a jogar uma nota de um real na sunga de Camus.

- "_Eu não acredito nisso o que elas estão pensand..." – _seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela imagem que estava presenciando.

Camus estava parado no meio daquela multidão de guardas-sol vendo Milo conversando com um grupo de garotas, que Camus classificou-as como "histéricas", viu como Escorpião ria, conversava e brincava com as garotas. Ficou olhando-o com atenção, viu que algumas delas se agarraram aos seus braços esfregando seu roto no seu braço sentindo a maciez da sua pele e a força dos seus músculos.

O que sentia? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Talvez por nunca ter gostado de ninguém agora se via sem reação, nunca havia ficado com alguém antes, sempre se dedicou aos seus treinamentos, discípulos e a deusa. Visto que nunca tinha passado por algo assim, agora para sua infelicidade via-se perdido, e nenhum livro de física o ajudaria a encontrar a resposta para todas as suas perguntas.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando uma bola de vôlei foi contra sua cabeça quase o fazendo cair no chão com o impacto, virou-se para trás para ver que fez isso, quando dois garotos de mais ou menos 15 anos correram até ele.

- Tudo bem? – um deles perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo... – Camus diz.

- Nossa, desculpe! – diz sem graça.

- Tudo bem... Não foi nada! – Camus viu que daquela região o olhavam.

- Mas essa bola é muito dura e pesada, está bem mesmo?

- Estou, agora me deixe em paz! – diz friamente, queria que aqueles garotos fossem embora logo.

- Tudo bem então! – o garoto pegou a bola e saiu correndo para junto do seu amigo.

- Crianças... – Camus fez um não com a cabeça, quando se virou para frente viu que Milo e aquele bando de "histéricas" o olhavam.

- Que homem bonito! – uma delas diz.

- É sim... Muito! – outra concorda.

- Mas nosso Milo também é! – uma delas diz.

- Os dois... – duas dizem.

- Camus! – Milo acena para ele.

- Você o conhece? – uma delas pergunta entusiasmada.

- Sim, somos amigos! – sorriu.

- Que legal, chama ele aqui.

- Ele não é muito sociável... – Milo diz.

- Deixa... Vamos fazer ele ficar então! – diz a garota.

- Tudo bem! – Milo levantou seu braço e chamou Camus.

Camus ficou paralisado, olhou para os lados, entretanto seria ridículo ele sair correndo dali, então foi até Milo com passos lentos e preguiçosos.

- Querem conversar com você! – Milo diz.

- Hum! – cruzou os braços.

- Como ele é sério! – uma delas gruda no seu braço.

- Verdade! – outra gruda no seu outro braço.

- Gostaria de sair um pouco daqui, Camus? – uma delas pergunta – Milo contou que você não gosta de sol.

- Eu... – ia falar, mas foi interrompido por Milo.

- Claro Camus, vá tomar um ar fresco com essa belezinha! – sorriu amarelo.

- Milo eu...

- Não se preocupe, vai... Vai aliviar a tensão! – Milo diz.

- Mas eu...

- Vamos Camus, não seja tímido!

- Milo eu...

- Pára com essa indecisão, vamos lá! A Giselle é super gente fina, vai lá! – sorriu.

- "_Milo... por que?" – _Camus ficou confuso.

- Vamos Camus! – giselle começou a puxar Camus para o calçadão.

Camus deixou-se ser guiado pela garota, nem estava prestando a atenção nela, só pensava no que Milo estava pensando. Por que ele havia feito aquilo afinal?

- "_Será que o Milo está me empurrando para essa mulher? Mas ele disse que queria ficar comigo, mas... ele disse que queria meu bem... mas... eu preferiria ficar com ele a com essa chata... será que estou confundindo com nossa amizade... maldição, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? Eu... já sei... vou usar essa mulher". – _pensou.

- Giselle!

- Hum? – sorriu.

- Me beija!

- O que? – ficou assustada.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum! – sorriu, adorou a idéia – Com licença então! – ela se aproximou de Camus, colocou sua mão no seu rosto sentindo sua maciez, depois se aproximou tocando seus lábios com os seus, um beijo se iniciou, calmo e molhado.

Milo ria com as outras garotas, até que uma delas vê Camus e giselle se beijando.

- Parece que ele não é tão anti-social assim, Milo!

- Camus... – ficou desanimado – Então são mulheres...

- O que? – elas não entendem nada.

- Nada, nada! – Milo sorriu nervoso – Er... Eu vou indo.

- ahhhhhhhhhh nãooooo!!! – elas grudaram no pescoço de Escorpião.

- Preciso ir garotas... Por favor, me soltem! – disse friamente, todas elas perceberam que o outro estava falando sério, então o soltaram imediatamente.

Camus ficou olhando para os belos olhos castanhos daquela garota, deu mais um beijo nela comprovando que não sentia nada.

- O que foi? – pergunta ao ver sua expressão mudar.

- Eu não sinto nada... – disse.

- Hum... Você parece estar apaixonado por outra pessoa...

- Acha? – indaga.

- Sim, já falou com ela?

- Não... Ainda não falei com... Ela!

- Por que? Ela não gosta de você?

- Sim, me ama...

- Então... O que está esperando? – sorriu.

- O que eu estou esperando?

- Isso!

- Não sei... Mas o que eu estou esperando? – uma luz varreu sua mente, Camus se levantou olhando para o grupo de garotas vendo que Milo não estava mais lá – Eu esperei demais.

- Se ela te ama... Vai estar lhe esperando! – sorriu.

- Obrigado! – Camus sorriu para garota que retribuiu como um doce sorriso.

- Vai atrás dela! – diz.

- Eu... Vou! – Camus saiu correndo.

Milo estava sentado debaixo do guarda-sol, os cavaleiros que estavam ali não entendiam o seu mau humor.

- Milo você está bem? – Aldebaran pergunta.

- Estou! – diz rápido mostrando que não estava a fim de papo.

- Hum... – Aldebaran olha para Mu.

- Milo er...

- Me deixem em paz!

- Tudo bem então! – Saga diz.

- Olha quem vem aí... – Saga comenta – O Camus...

Milo vira a cara para o outro lado. Os cavaleiros até viram que a coisa era feia, se Milo estava chateado e tinha Camus no meio, significava que nada estava bem mesmo.

- Onde você estava Camus? – Saga pergunta, talvez descobrisse o que aconteceu.

- Conversando com uma moça – diz.

- Hummm... – todos sorriem.

- Er... TODOS nós vamos jogar bola nesse sol quente e arrasador, quer ir Camus? – Kanon pergunta com uma carinha de inocente.

- Eu não... – diz como esperado.

- Então VAMOS pessoal! – Kanon começou a andar para fora do guarda-sol, todos entenderam a mensagem e deram o fora dali deixando os dois a sós.

Camus viu toda aquela cambada sair correndo, coçou a cabeça pensando como eles conseguiam ficar nesse sol, depois voltou sua atenção para Milo que estava sentado na esteira de praia, e ele parecia estar bem irritado com alguma coisa.

- Milo... – sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hum?

- O que foi? – estranhou sua atitude, Milo nem se virara para falar com ele.

- Por que não me disse? – virou-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- Dizer o que? – não entendeu.

- Não minta.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Você me decepcionou! Muito!

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, vou sair da sua vida... Não precisa tentar se explicar!

- Milo...

- Chega Camus!

- CALA BOCA MILO! – Se irritou.

Milo ficou quieto, nem acredito que Camus gritou tão alto assim.

- Por que sempre eu que não sei nada? Por que não me deixa falar? Você queria o melhor para mim e quando eu fico com outra pessoa que você me empurrou fica com essa cara, acho que você que não está se comportando direito! – respirou – Eu beijei aquela mulher sim.

- Sabia... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas fiz isso porque estava confuso... Não sabia se me sentiria como me senti quando nos beijamos... Mas eu vi... Que senti algo muito mais forte, algo gostoso, caloroso, reconfortante...

- Não precisa ficar falando isso para mim Camus, fale isso para ela.

- Não Milo, eu senti isso quando nos beijamos! – disse finalmente.

Milo encarou Aquário com um brilho estranho nos olhos, sentiu uma chama de esperança ascender dentro do seu peito, olhou bem nos olhos de Camus vendo que ali nada era falsidade, acabou por deixar um leve sorriso se desenhar nos seus lábios.

- Sentiu tudo isso? – sorriu.

- Senti Milo, senti!

- Me desculpe Camus...

- Hum?

- Por fazer você passar a maior vergonha da sua vida...

- Mas você não me fez passar vergo...

Camus foi calado por um beijo de Escorpião, sentiu seus braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e suas costas, a mão de Milo estava aberta atrás da nuca de Camus agarrando-se aos seus fios azul-petróleo. A língua de Escorpião deslizava por sua boca explorando cada pedacinho, seus lábios desciam por sua bochecha e depois voltavam para sua boca novamente continuando aquele longo e caloroso beijo.

Os cavaleiros de ouro que até agora estavam sentados na beira da praia sem tirar os olhos daquele casal começaram a rir ao ver aquele cena.

- Até quem fim! – Mu comenta.

- Já era hora... – Afrodite diz.

- Hahahaha quero ver quando o Milo soltar ele, pois todo mundo da praia está olhando para os dois! – Máscara da Morte comenta.

- Verdade, isso vai dar rolo! – Shura diz – Temos que agir!

- Olha só, os guardas estão vindo! – Kanon aponta para dois guardas que corriam pelo calçaram junto de uma senhora que parecia indignada com a cena que via.

- O que faremos? – Aldebaran pergunta.

- A velocidade da luz é muito útil nesses casos! – Aioria sorri.

- Vamos ouvir o nosso bruxinho pessoal, pois ele é confiável! – Mu riu.

- Vamos pegar aqueles dois pombinhos então! – Kanon diz.

- Vamos! – todos correram até o guarda-sol.

Milo se afasta de Camus olhando em seus olhos, limpou seus lábios que estavam úmidos pelo beijo, depois tocou em seus cabelos, se inclinou para frente sussurrando em seus ouvidos:

- Me desculpe!

Camus olhou para os lados vendo que a praia inteira havia parado vendo aqueles dois pombinhos, Camus sentiu um frio percorrer pos sua espinha, ficou vermelho rapidamente, estava prestes a xingar Milo quando se sentiu carregado por Aldebaran, viu que todos os cavaleiros pegaram suas coisas e saíram correndo na velocidade da luz.

As pessoas que estavam na praia ficaram impressionadas com que aconteceu, de repente do nada eles simplesmente sumiram. Claro que eles não sumiram, mas como os seres humanos normais não conseguiam acompanhar a velocidade da luz, todos acharam que tudo aquilo não se passou de uma ilusão ou uma bruxaria.

Os cavaleiros correram até o hotel, ninguém da recepção percebeu a chega deles, apenas sentiram uma forte rajada de vento que abriu a porta principal e que vez todos os papeis voarem adentrar.

Os cavaleiros estavam no quarto de Kanon já que foi o único que conseguiu achar a chave mais rápido.

- Vocês têm que aprontar, né? – Saga diz fingindo estar bravo, mas estava imensamente feliz por ver seus dois amigos juntos.

- Eu... – Milo ia falar alguma coisa, mas não agüentou e acabou rindo.

Todos olharam para Camus que estava nos braços de Aldebaran, parecia uma donzela com a cabeça jogada para trás fazendo aquela cascata de cabelos quase chegarem ao chão, seus braços estavam jogados ao lado do seu corpo, e seus joelhos estavam dobrados deixando seus pés suspensos.

- E a donzela aqui... – Aldebaran comenta.

- Camus, quem diria, hein! – Shura riu.

- Me põe no chão! – Camus pede.

- Camus não fique envergonhado – Máscara da Morte começou a rir.

- Para não deixar o Camus assim todo mundo vai se beijar então! – Saga diz.

Aldebaran colocou Camus no chão que parecia estar bastante irritado.

Shura e Máscara da Morte se olharam e sorriram, Máscara da Morte levou sua mão até a nuca de capricórnio puxando-o para um beijo. Kanon e Saga se olham divertidamente, os dois se aproximam, se abraçam e se beijam. Mu e Aioria se olham carinhosamente, o leonino se aproxima segurando uma mecha de cabelo do ariano a puxa trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto, os dois sorriem antes de se beijarem. Afrodite olhou para Shaka e Aldebaran que estavam olhando para o teto.

- Shaka, você já tem o ikki! – Afrodite correu até Aldebaran que o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo de brincadeira nos lábios.

- Hum... – Shaka olhou para os lados vendo que todo mundo estava se beijando menos Milo e Camus.

Milo foi até Camus olhou nos seus olhos pedindo permissão para beijá-lo, este apenas fecha os olhos consentindo, então Milo se aproxima envolvendo-o em um apertado abraço, depois juntou seus lábios novamente em um beijo mais calmo dessa vez.

Shaka ficou chupando o dedo, ficou triste, mas para sua surpresa Mu o puxa pelos cabelos até ele.

- Que tal se juntar a nós! – sorriu.

- Vem aqui Shaka! – Aioria segura seu braço.

Aioria e Mu beijam cada lado da bochecha de virgem, depois um beija seu pescoço e Aioria seus lábios fazendo Shaka sorrir.

Dez minutos depois.

Todos começaram a se afastar dos seus amores, cada um se sentou no chão, mas é claro que todos olhavam para Camus que estava abraçado ao Escorpião. Na verdade era Milo que estava agarrado a Aquário, até parecia que Camus iria fugir se o soltasse.

Afrodite correu até Shura e Máscara da Morte ficando no colo de câncer, depois comentou:

- Acho que precisamos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós! – diz.

- Verdade! – Aldebaran já se levantou.

- Vamos indo cambadas de vagabundos! – Kanon de levanta de mão dada com Saga.

Todos estavam para sair do quarto quando Kanon se pronuncia.

- Hei! Esse é o nosso quarto Saga! – diz.

- É mesmo! – Saga concorda.

- Então os deixem ficarem aqui! – Shaka diz.

- Mas onde ficaremos? – Kanon faz uma carinha de abandonado.

- Podem ficar comigo! – Aldebaran diz.

- Ahhhh! Então beleza! – Kanon sorriu.

Todos saíram do quarto deixando alguns comentários para os dois que ficaram.

- Olha lá em Milo! – Shaka diz.

- Podem quebrar tudo! – Kanon diz.

- Conversem bastante! – Saga diz.

- Pega ele Milo! – Máscara da Morte diz.

- Mas não façam muito barulho! – Shura complementa.

- Beijem muito! – Afrodite diz.

- Não vá desmaiar com o famoso beijo francês! – Aioria diz.

- Tenham uma boa conversa! – Mu riu.

- Lembrem-se de limpar tudo depois! – Aldebaran fechou a porta.

Camus ficou vermelho.

- Esses malucos! – Milo riu e olhou para Camus que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Milo eu... Acho que percebi o quanto gosto de você, mas eu não sei se eu te amo... É muito cedo ainda, eu sei que gosto de ficar com você, do seu toque... Mas...

- Tudo bem Camus... Não é fácil decidir isso, eu não acreditaria se você me dissesse que me ama assim tão de repente, mas fico feliz de saber isso, sei que não está mentindo para mim, pois eu te conheço muito bem! – sorriu.

- Que bom! Você é tão compreensível! – ficou aliviado.

- Tenho que ser!

Os dois se fitam, Milo deu um beijo na testa de Camus e depois na sua bochecha, seus lábios, queixo, começou a empurrar Camus para trás fazendo-o se deitar no tapete da sala.

- Milo...

Milo parou os movimentos e voltou sua atenção para o que Camus iria dizer.

- Eu nunca...

- Eu sei! – sorriu alegremente.

- Está feliz com isso, não é? – sorriu.

- Ser o seu primeiro, isso me deixa muito satisfeito!

- Hum...

- O que foi? Se não quiser eu vou entender...

- Eu não sei se eu quero...

Milo ficou sem saber o que fazer, Camus estava com tantas dúvidas que ele mesmo estava começando a ficar confuso. Milo sentou-se no abdome de Aquário, agora poderia encará-lo de frente.

- Não quero te forçar a nada.

- Não está.

- Então... Deixe-me te mostrar o... – inclinou-se para frente – Paraíso! – sorriu.

- Hum... – Camus sorriu, sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir aquilo.

Milo olhou para aquele corpo que só usava uma pequena sunga azul marinho, aqueles belos cabelos azul-petróleo estavam espalhados pelo tapete vermelho, seus lábios estavam abertos à procura de ar, Camus mostrava-se um pouco vermelho, seus olhos estavam brilhantes como Milo nunca havia visto.

O ar pareceu ficar mais quente, Camus sentia-se numa fornalha, olhou nos olhos de Escorpião vendo como aqueles azuis estavam escuros e brilhantes, podia sentia a ereção de Milo no seu abdome, começou se arrepiar e é claro que Milo percebeu isso já que estava sem roupas, correção, estava usando apenas uma pequena sunga.

A mão direita de Milo toca no ombro direito de Camus levemente sem soltar o seu peso, depois foi descendo fazendo um carinho por seu corpo, era tão leve que até fazia cócegas no aquariano. Sua outra mão tratou de retirar alguns fios teimosos que escondiam parte dos olhos de Camus, quando fez isso o olhou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Camus era tão lindo que nem acreditava que ele era seu, que estava ali só para ele, sentindo ele, querendo ele.

A mão direita de Milo parou no mamilo de Camus, o apertou com seus dedos fazendo Camus abrir a boca buscando mais ar, sorriu com sua atitude, continuou a apertar aquele botão rosado, o puxou para cima, torceu, empurrou, estava deixando aquele pedaço de carne cada vez mais vermelho. Viu que Camus se remexia um pouco, podia sentir isso claramente, pois estava em cima dele.

A mão parada no rosto de Aquário vai até seus próprios mamilos os apertando, torcendo e puxando, estava mostrando para Camus como se excitava. Camus por sua vez não tirava os olhos das mãos de Milo, estava hipnotizado.

Milo jogou sua cabeça para trás fazendo aquela cascata de cabelos cobrirem toda suas costas, a mão de Milo deslizou por seu abdome, mamilos, pescoço, fazia esse movimentos em formas circulares, começou a soltar leves gemidos deixando Camus cada vez mais louco debaixo dele.

Camus levantou sua mão tocando no tórax de Milo, que acabou sorrindo, finalmente Camus teve alguma reação, esse era o seu objetivo desde o inicio. Soltou um longo gemido quando Camus tocou em seus mamilos, levantou sua cabeça para assim olhá-lo.

Milo escorregou sua mão pelo peito de Camus indo até seu umbigo, chegou até sua sunga, se levantou sentando seu ao lado de Camus, que ia se levantar também, mas Milo o empurrou para trás fazendo ficar deitado. A mão de Escorpião tocou levemente no sexo de Camus fazendo se arrepiar, Milo sorriu e continuou a descer suas mãos para a coxa de Aquário, a apertou sentindo como era forte e grossa.

A cabeça de Camus afundou no tapete quando sentiu Milo apertar o seu membro, suas mãos se fecharam no tapete de pêlo, olhou para Milo que prestava atenção na parte de baixo do seu corpo, ficou observando-o vendo como ele sentia prazer em olhá-lo, estava adorando aquelas feições de Escorpião.

Milo começou a retirar a sunga de Camus, não demorou muito para arrancá-la do seu corpo a jogando longe. Camus ficou envergonhado ao se ver nu na frente de Milo, já havia ficado nu na frente dele antes, mas nada se comparava com agora. Milo sorriu, parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo.

Levou uma mão até o membro de Camus o apertando levemente arrancando um gemido alto de Aquário. Começou a masturbá-lo, lento a principio, mas ao decorrer do tempo começou a aumentar as estocadas fazendo Camus se contorcer de tanto prazer, olhou para o seu rosto vendo como estava vermelho, como mordia seu lábio inferior, como seus olhos estava fechados, toda aquela cena o deixava mais excitado. Camus abriu os olhos de repente ao sentir algo molhado em volta do seu pênis, virou sua cabeça para o lado vendo que Milo começou a lamber o seu membro.

- Milo... – gemeu.

Milo sorriu, colocou todo aquele membro na sua boca e começou a chupá-lo, suas mãos deslizaram por sua coxa as apertando com mais força dessa vez mostrando todo o seu desejo. Camus por seu lado não estava agüentando mais, queria sair dali, queria ficar, queria gritar, qualquer coisa que fizesse aquele calorão todo ir embora. Sentia uma tremedeira por todo seu corpo, sua respiração estava cada vez mais acelerada, seus gemidos mais longos e rápidos, não demorou muito para encher a boca de Milo com seu gozo.

O líquido foi prontamente engolido por Milo, este sorriu ao sentir aquele gosto, como queria aquilo. Após lamber o membro de Camus não deixando uma gota sequer ali voltou sua atenção para sua face, viu como ele estava mais calmo, aproximou-se ele lhe dando um beijo bem molhado sem pudor algum. Abria sua boca, colocava sua língua dentro da boca de Camus, lambia sua bochecha, mordia seus lábios, deslizava a língua bem lentamente por seu queixo, depois voltava a sua boca deixando um rastro de saliva.

- Camus... – sussurrava seu nome enquanto o beijava – Te amo... Camus...

Camus abriu os olhos vendo como Milo lhe dava carinho e atenção, as mãos de Milo trataram de retirar sua sunga revelando a grande ereção que estava escondida nela, Camus sorriu nervoso para Milo, sentiu um pouco de medo, mas Milo o beijo e disse:

- Eu te amo... não farei nada que lhe deixe mal... Se não quiser eu vou entender.

- Não... Eu quero...

- Eu te amo Camus... Acima de tudo.

- Quero... Você Milo... Aqui... Dentro... De mim!

Milo ficou imensamente feliz ao ouvir aquilo, ele deu uns beijos rápidos pelo rosto de Camus, depois montou em cima dele colocando seus joelhos lado a lado com seu corpo, levou um dedo até sua boca sem tirar seus os dos de Camus que prestavam atenção em todos os seus movimentos. Camus sabia o que estava por vir quando Milo retirou os dedos da sua boca, soltou um suspiro tentando relaxar o seu corpo, mas acabou ficando tenso ao sentir aqueles dedos pressionando contra sua entrada.

- Relaxa... – Milo diz.

Milo colocou um dedo dentro dele, começou a movimentá-lo no seu interior sentindo como ali era quente e apertado, quando viu que Camus estava se acostumando com aquela invasão retirou o dedo, sorriu para Camus que não entendeu, depois somou mais um dedo ao outro e colocou novamente naquele buraco escuro e apertando fazendo Camus gemer mais alto.

- Humm... Camus... – Milo gemeu ao se imaginar dentro daquele corpo.

Milo retirou os dois dedos os levando até a boca sentindo aquele gosto, fechou os olhos se concentrando no que ia fazer, seu braço direito segurou a cintura do Camus a erguendo para cima fazendo-o ficar com os cotovelos apoiados para que não ficasse largado no chão. Milo abre suas pernas com a outra mão, depois segura seu membro e começa a empurrá-lo para dentro daquele corpo sentindo toda a sua resistência, ouvia Camus gemer toda vez que tentava entrar, quando finalmente sua cabeça passa pelo anel ouvi um grito de Camus e não pôde resistir há um gemido. Continuou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem vendo como aquele anel se abria para ele, impaciente entra inteiro em Camus fazendo gritar.

Milo segurou com mais força a cintura de Camus, sorte ser um cavaleiro de ouro para fazer tal proeza. Começou a se movimentar lentamente fazendo Camus gemer a cada movimento seu, aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo gemendo junto do seu amor.

Camus não estava agüentando, jogou sua cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta para os gemidos que escapavam, seus cotovelos raspavam pelo tapete vermelho a cada estocada que recebia, para piorar Milo agarrou seu membro com a outra mão fazendo-o gritar de tanto prazer que sentia. Agora sentia Milo bater contra sua próstata toda vez que entrava nele, e sua mão massagear a cabeça do seu pênis o levando ao delírio.

- Ahhhh... Milo... Ahhhh... – sentia aquela eletricidade por seu corpo novamente, não iria agüentar.

Seus cotovelos começaram a perder a força, um calorão passou por seu corpo o fazendo suar, quando viu havia gozado na mão de Milo, agora sentia seu corpo mole, e como era seu segundo orgasmo havia ficado muito cansado então seus cotovelos perderam toda a força e caiu para trás. Agora seu corpo estava livre e solto para que Milo fizesse o que quisesse com ele.

Milo continuou os movimentos no seu interior, estava com os olhos fechados sentindo seu pênis ser esmagado por aquele corpo, sua língua passava por seus lábios mostrando todo o prazer que sentia, começou a gemer mais alto, acelerou os movimentos estocando-o com mais força, agarrou-se à coxa de Camus deixando as marcas das duas unhas, não demorou muito para que um grito selvagem seguido do seu gozo viesse à tona acabando com os seus sentidos.

Milo solta Camus delicadamente, depois cai em cima dele sem delicadeza nenhuma mostrando como estava exausto, ficou assim por um tempo esperando sua respiração normalizar.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Isso foi... Muito bom... – sorriu.

- Sabia que ia gostar, eu sou irresistível mesmo – sorriu cansado.

- Metido...

Milo sai de cima de Camus deitando ao seu lado, suas mãos não saíram de perto de Aquário é claro, mas agora queria deixá-lo respirar um pouco.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Me beija... – virou-se para ele.

- Nem precisa pedir! – Milo voou até ele devorando sua boca.

Camus segurou o rosto de Milo com suas mãos, começou a diminuir o ritmo do seu beijo, começou a dar um beijo mais calmo, mas labial, começou a chupar seus lábios delicadamente, um de cada vez sem pressa. Milo deixava aqueles lábios cuidarem dele, estava se perdendo naquele beijo. Desde quando Camus beijava tão bem? E com quem aprendeu? Sabia que seu amigo nunca tivera ninguém, pensou que se Camus havia conseguido esse beijo só com alguns beijos dele, imagina então quando ele estiver mais experiente no assunto. Um frio percorreu pela espinha de Milo ao pensar nisso.

No dia seguinte.

Todos os cavaleiros arrumavam suas malas, as férias haviam acabado. Camus e Shaka estavam negociando com o motorista do táxi. Milo, Kanon, Aioria, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte se encarregavam das malas. Saga, Shura, Afrodite e Mu se encarregavam de pagar todas as contas.

- Vamos indo! – Shaka diz.

- Vamos! Adeus meu Brasil maravilhoso! – Aldebaran diz com os olhos rasos d' água.

- Podemos voltar qualquer dia! – Mu diz – Não fique assim.

- Tenho grandes amigos aqui! – touro diz.

- Eu imagino, alguns são uns tanto bizarros, não é não? – Shaka brinca.

- Hum... – fez uma cara feia.

- Estou brincando! – o loiro sorriu.

- Eu sei! – riu – Vamos indo, pois eu já me despedi deles ontem!

- Vamos!

Todos entraram no táxi, do táxi para o aeroporto, do aeroporto para o avião, do avião para a Grécia e da Grécia para o santuário.

Três semanas depois.

Na casa de Aquário.

Milo estava jogado na cama do seu amado, este estava lendo um dos seus livros de física, os dois estavam se dando muito bem, Camus sabia que sentia algo muito forte por Milo, mas não sabia classificar. De repente o aquariano fecha seu livro com força o colocando em cima da estante.

- Milo...

- Eu não fiz nada! – levantou as mãos para o alto fazendo uma carinha de inocente.

- Não... Eu quero lhe falar...

- Hum... – Milo ficou sério, sabia do que se tratava.

- Milo eu... Não te amo... – diz.

- O QUE???! – Milo quase se cai da cama – Co... Como Camus? – ficou com os olhos rasos d' água.

- O que eu sinto não é isso.

- Mas... Mas Camus eu pensei, bom... Você...

- É maior que isso Milo! – diz – Acho que é maior que o amor... Nem tem classificação... Não tem mesmo estava pensando e... – viu a cara de Escorpião – o que foi?

- CAMUS! Não me assuste desse jeito!!! Você quer me matar? – falou bem irritado.

- Me... Desculpe-me...

- Não faça mais isso! – disse nervoso.

Milo passou a mão por seus cabelos os jogando para trás, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, Camus ficou abobado com o desespero de Milo.

- Milo... Você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Calma Camus, deixe-me recuperar primeiro!

Dez minutos depois. Milo havia bebido um copo de água com açúcar e agora estava melhor.

- Pode falar!

- Eu te amo!

- Isso é bom de ouvir – sorriu aliviado.

- Agora vou continuar... Mas eu te amo mais... Do que o amor que é dito entendeu?

- Hum... Por que não falou assim antes... Quer me matar?

- Te matar?

- Claro Camus, sem você nada teria sentido! – diz.

- Que graça! – riu.

- É sério, não duvide isso.

- Eu não duvido porque... Sinto o mesmo que você!

Os dois se olham apaixonadamente, eles se aproximam, Milo fechou os olhos esperando aquele maravilhoso beijo francês que não demorou muito a chegar, ficou perdido naqueles lábios como todas as vezes que ficava como era beijado.

"_A paixão jamais combina com lógica ou com racionalidade.  
A paixão é uma prisão paradisíaca". _

_**(Sthendal)**_

Fim

Hello!

O que acharam? Comentários, por favor, não sabem como isso me anima.

Eu ia enrolar mais na parte do Kurama, mas achei melhor ele ficar só de passagem mesmo... Revelando, a pessoa que está na cama do Atlas, não é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Deus Abel... Talvez eu faça uma fanfic dos dois. O que acham?

Não acharam que eu ia deixar o Camus ser atacado pelo Kurama com o Milo presente, né?

Bom, é isso! Comentários...

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

1/10/2004

14:50 h.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
